Infected's Comics
Comics in Gmod by Infected32! Unsure A short comic depicting Scootaloo and Infected32 at their kitchen table. Infected drinking coffee and Scootaloo eating Wheatleys. She comments that she has found a Cheerio in her Wheatleys, which Infected asks if she's sure. She then uses a Squidward style approach to answering it, saying, "Does this look unsure to you?" unsure1.jpg|DAD! There's a Cheerio in my Wheatleys! unsure2.jpg|Are you sure? unsure3.jpg|Does this look unsure to you? . Infected Attempts To Give A Special Anniversary Message To His Family I made this for my big brother Blake and my sister-in-law, Bree, in honor of their first anniversary. It was a costume wedding, so it was appropriate using my character. I321.jpg|Infected32:Hey, big brother! You're probably wondering why I'm going through the trouble to make you this video. I322.jpg|Infected32:It's because it's your anniversary! I didn't forget! How long have you two been married? I323.jpg|Infected32:Fifteen years! Ahh, I remember the night you two got married. The moon, all the guests being in costume--like myself. I324.jpg|Infected32:You two said- Chell: Honey, the play test results are back from the update and Thomas wants you to- I325.jpg|Chell:What are you doing? Infected32: Making an anniversary message for my brother. I326.jpg|Chell: Oh! Go on ahead, then. I'll wait. I327.jpg|Infected32:Anyways, I'd like to recap on that night; It was amazing, because it was the first time we got to meet the family of- I328.jpg|Chell: Hi, Chad! I329.jpg|Infected32: Wrong brother, honey! Chell: Oh. I3210.jpg|Infected32: Anyways, I made you two this cake! It's got- I3211.jpg|Scootaloo: Dad, that's MY birthday cake! And you didn't make that, Mom did! I3212.jpg|Infected32:*sigh* I3213.jpg|Infected32:Okay, the cake is made with non-gluten free ingredients, so I suppose you can't really have that. But! I did get you- I3214.jpg|Infected32:A really cool baseball bat! It's signed by- I3215.jpg|Scootaloo:Dad, that's also mine. You gave me that this morning. It's one of my BIRTHDAY presents. I3216.jpg|Infected32:Forget it. I3217.jpg|Scootaloo:Question. I3219.jpg|Scootaloo:Instead of giving away MY stuff, why don't you give them what's in that colored box behind you? I3219a.jpg|Infected32:Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about the third gift! I3220.jpg|Infected32:Ta-da! I3223.jpg|Chell:Honey, are you serious? That thing is horrible looking! I3224.jpg|Infected32:Nope. I've got the real present right here! I3225.jpg| Infected32:Ha! I bet you thought I was cheap and was really sending you this hat in a shabby cardboard box. I3226.jpg|Infected32:Dad, why do you keep trying to pawn off MY presents for YOUR brother and sister-in-law! I3227.jpg|Infected32:It's not my fault you are born on the same day my big brother got married to my sister-in-law and that I needed last minute presents! Chell:Syrsa! Scootaloo:Oh, I'm sorry, Dad! I3228.jpg|Scootaloo:Allow me to go back in time and tell my biological mom and dad to wait a week so it'll be more convenient for you! I3229.jpg I3230.jpg|Chell:That was uncalled for, Syrsa. I can't believe you'd say something like that to her--of all people! I3231.jpg|Chell:Have fun making your video. I3232.jpg|Infected32:*sigh* I3233.jpg|Infected32:I hope your anniversary is twenty million times better than anything I can do for you. Happy Anniversary! *under his voice: "because now I have to go make things right with my women"* Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Infected32's Pages Category:Infected32's Surviving Stories